


Playing Without You

by roryteller



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Coming Out, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryteller/pseuds/roryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At game night, part of the gang plays M.A.S.H., leading to a few revelations. Kara/Lucy with background Alex/Astra and mentions of past Karolsen. bi!Winn. Also, what is the fourth wall?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Alex and Kara’s full boards in text form at the bottom, along with Winn’s ‘Marry’.
> 
> Inspired by conversations with the infamous Evil Taylor Swing Squad on Skype (get tumblr user kryptobyte to add you for much gay, nsfw chat, horrible puns and bad jokes. also much commiserating about feels).

“How about we play M.A.S.H.?”

It was Lucy’s suggestion during a lull at game night. They were a smaller group than usual, just Alex, Kara, Lucy, and Winn, with Astra still stuck at the DEO and James off working on a project. Kara jumped at the suggestion—she had a weird fondness for some of the games she’d played when she first got to Earth, and this one she hadn’t had a chance to play in years.

They decided on categories and set to filling out their boards. Kara was the first to finish, and Alex peeked at it. “Hey Luce, you’re on this one!”

Lucy’s head popped up at that, curious. “Let me see. Ooh, Cat’s there too? I knew you had a crush on her.”

Kara blushed. “No, it’s like… a joke thing.”

“Uh huh,” said Lucy, unconvinced. “What about you, Alex?”

Alex scribbled down a few more things, then showed the board to Lucy.

“Huh, seems like I’m pretty popular tonight. Winn, don’t tell me you’re adding me too?”

Winn shook his head. “Nah. Anyway, shouldn’t you be working on yours?”

Lucy sat back down, but Alex moved to look over Winn’s shoulder. She snickered.

“Winn, you’ve got a type.”

He looked down at the “marry” column. “No, I don’t.”

“C'mon, you used to have a crush on Kara and your celebrity crush is Melissa Benoist? You definitely have a type.”

“Melissa who?” asked Kara.

Alex whipped out her phone and tapped out a quick search, then showed Kara a picture. “She looks almost exactly like you. Maybe we should start a rumor that she’s Supergirl.”

Kara frowned at the photo. “I dunno if people would believe that. Her hair’s all wrong.”

“Well, let me find a more recent picture… here.”

“Oh. I… yeah, they’d believe it. That’s almost creepy.” She looked down at Alex’s paper. “All women? I can’t believe you ever thought you were straight!”

“Don’t rub it in,” said Alex. “Come on, you two, are you done yet?”

Lucy held up her page. She’d added Alex and Kara to the bottom of her list. “I figured if both of you like me, I should see if it’s in the cards. What about you, Winn?”

Winn had added a couple of names to his list.

“Okay, you don’t have a type,” said Alex with a laugh. “You have two types.”

Winn groaned. “This is not how I imagined my coming out, you jerk. Anyway, the Force Awakens was amazing.”

“Winn, you’re bi?” Kara was across the room in an instant, hugging him. “That’s great! Thanks for telling us!”

“You’re not mad that I like James, too?” he asked.

Kara shrugged. “Well, we did break up. Maybe it’s your chance?”

“Maybe,” said Winn doubtfully.

* * *

When all was said and done, Kara and Alex both got Lucy and Lucy got Kara. Winn, on the other hand, got John Boyega and didn’t seem too broken up about it.

“I’ll let you have her,” said Alex. “I’ve already got a girlfriend, and she doesn’t seem like she’d want to share.”

“It’s still really weird that you’re dating my aunt,” complained Kara.

“Yeah, well, deal with it. She’s the best person I’ve dated in years and you know it.”

“So, uh… this is a pretty big coincidence,” said Lucy.

“Actually, it’s a one in sixteen chance for us both to get each other,” said Kara.

Lucy frowned at her.

“What? I’m actually pretty good at math, you know.”

“It’s true,” said Alex. “She just sucks at word problems. And physics, the way we teach it on Earth.”

“Can we… talk privately?” asked Lucy.

“Sure,” said Kara, and lead the way into her bedroom. “What’s up?”

“When you put down my name… was it as a joke? Or?”

“Lucy…” Kara sighed and stared out the window for a moment before turning back to Lucy. “When I met you, and you were dating James, I said something to Alex, like ‘Even I want to date her.’ So no, it wasn’t a joke, not entirely.”

“But?” Lucy could sense that there was something there, something holding Kara back.

“Even if it wasn’t a joke for you, you deserve better than being a rebound. You deserve someone who can give you their full attention. Someone you don’t have to share with the whole city.”

“And you can’t? I mean, sure, you’re a superhero, it’d be complicated with anyone, but… you don’t want to give it a try?”

“I do, and that’s the problem.”

“Kara, you know you’re allowed to be selfish sometimes, right? It doesn’t always have to be about saving the world.”

“I know.” Kara looked down at her feet. It was odd seeing her like this, in casual clothing, without her glasses, though it didn’t necessarily mean that her walls came down entirely.

“Okay, look, I won’t keep pressing, that’s not fair to you, but the offer stands.” Lucy walked to the door and began to open it, but Kara pushed it shut again.

“I’m not sure how much I can give you-” began Kara.

“That’s okay, we can figure that out.”

“Then…” Kara leaned down towards Lucy and kissed her.

Lucy kissed her back, but before long they were interrupted by a scraping noise, like someone pushing back a chair, followed by a knock on the door that had them jerking apart in surprise.

“Do I need to send out a search party?” asked Alex through the door. “Or are you two playing seven minutes in heaven without telling us?”

“Alex!” Kara cracked open the door to glare at her sister.

“I interrupted something, didn’t I?” Alex sounded gleeful.

“Shut up, Danvers,” said Lucy, stepping past Kara into the living room. “God, put the two of you together and you turn into a pair of kids.”

“What, I can’t congratulate my baby sister on her love life now?”

“Never thought I’d be so glad that Lois stays out of my business,” said Lucy. “Let’s just play something else.”

“Truth or dare?” suggested Alex, an evil glint in her eye.

“With two government agents, a superhero, and a civilian? Pass.”

“Fine then, Scrabble it is.”

This time it was Kara’s turn to pout. “Not fair, I’m the only non-native speaker.”

“Well, we can’t always play things you’re good at,” said Alex. “You guys in?”

“Sure,” said Lucy. “I wouldn’t mind winning for a change.”

“You’re on,” said Winn.

**Author's Note:**

> Kara’s Board
> 
> Marry:  
> James  
> Cat  
> Lucy  
> Cate Blanchett
> 
> Vehicles:  
> motorcycle  
> VW Bug  
> scooter  
> unicorn
> 
> Kids:  
> 1  
> 3  
> 11  
> 0
> 
> Pets:  
> parrot  
> dog  
> cat  
> bunny
> 
> Alex’s Board
> 
> Marry:  
> Astra  
> Lucy  
> Susan  
> Gillian Anderson
> 
> Vehicles:  
> Tesla  
> tank  
> Harley  
> spaceship
> 
> Kids:  
> 0  
> 1  
> 2  
> 10
> 
> Pets:  
> dog  
> cat  
> wolf  
> dragon
> 
> Winn’s 'Marry’ list:  
> Melissa Benoist  
> Rosamund Pike  
> James  
> John Boyega


End file.
